Out shopping
by Yellowwolf
Summary: (PRNS) Hunter takes Dustin out shopping which proves to be very difficult... One chapter story. R


_This is another one of my in-between-stories fic. I get distracted way to easy. I should start working on my other stories. Anyway, I got this idea when me and my family went shopping for furniture. Read and enjoy!!_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

Dustin fell back on a black leather couch.

"Man, this sits like way to good." He said. Hunter looked down at his boyfriend.

"We came searching for a new bed not a new couch, remember?" Hunter said annoyed. Since Dustin was moving in with him, they decided to buy a new and most importantly a bigger bed and mattress.

"I know! But trying out a couch isn't gonna hurt anyone." Dustin replied using his puppy dog look on him. Hunter couldn't resist that and that was fact were Dustin was well aware of. He had used that on many occasions to make Hunter do something for him. Hunter sighed and flopped down next to Dustin. In an instance Dustin was in his lap, kissing him. Hunter gave in to the kiss for a moment but then he realized that this wasn't the place nor the time for this. He pushed Dustin away a little to hard. Dustin lost his balance and fell on the ground.

" Dustin." He hissed, pulling Dustin back to his feet. Dustin smiled sheepish at him. Before Hunter could say anything more Dustin was already walking further. Hunter sighed. Shopping with Dustin wasn't easy. He could remember many occasions were they had to leave the store before they even bought what they needed because one way or another Dustin always succeeded in making Hunter want to take him right there. He wondered what Dustin was up to this time. He received his answer when Dustin stopped in front of a kitchen table. Hunter knew what Dustin was referring to. There was this one time where they had made love on the kitchen table. Hunter still wasn't sure why and how that happened but he guessed that was one of those occasions after shopping with Dustin.

"Ya know, maybe we need a bigger kitchen table." Dustin teased.

"No, we don't." Hunter replied, dragging Dustin further. Dustin's hand slid over Hunter's ass. Hunter glared at him. Dustin chuckled and walked a little faster, humming something which Hunter couldn't understand. Soon he didn't see Dustin anymore. He kept walking, knowing he had to run into Dustin at some point.

Dustin quickly doubled back and sneaked behind Hunter.

"Boo!" he yelled. Hunter spun around and came fact-to-face with a smiling Dustin. "I scared ya, didn't I?" Hunter shook his head and walked further. "Dude, you're no fun." Dustin said, walking next to Hunter.

" Dustin, we're here for a bed." Hunter snapped. His tone grew softer as he saw Dustin's hurt look. "The faster we find a bed, the faster we can get out of here." He quickly kissed Dustin. Dustin nodded as they walked further in silence. Hunter eyed Dustin out of the corners of his eyes. He really had seemed to hurt his lover's feelings. Finally they reached the beds section. This store was really big. He knew for sure they were gonna get lost when they headed out. Dustin went to the left while hunter went to the right.

"Dude, Check this out!" Came Dustin's voice. Hunter walked over to the sound of Dustin's voice and found him sprawled out over a large bed. "Care to test it?" Dustin grinned mischievously.

"This is the last time I take him out shopping." Hunter muttered under his breath. "Dustin, we're in the middle of a god damn store." Hunter hissed. Not that he didn't want to of course.

"So?" Dustin replied, leaning on one elbow to look at him. Hunter sighed. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, trying to control himself from jumping Dustin.

" Dustin, why are you making shopping so hard?" he asked. Dustin smiled.

" Because shopping is like totally boring." Dustin replied. Hunter shook his head. Meanwhile Dustin was standing again, looking at a bed next to the one he just laid on. He bowed forward to 'check out the price'. Great, this was one of those shopping trips which would end up in Hunter's bedroom.

" Dustin, could we please focus here." Hunter begged.

"What? I'm just checking out the price." Dustin replied innocently. He knew he was driving Hunter crazy.

"Yeah, right." Hunter muttered, looking at Dustin as he walked further. Hunter looked around, checking for people and saw nobody. In a few paces he crossed the distance between him and Dustin. He spun Dustin around and claimed his mouth for a hard kiss. Dustin was stunned. This was the first time Hunter dared to kiss him in a store. Dustin pushed his tongue in Hunter's mouth, their tongues dueling for control. Hunter hands slid down Dustin's back, squeezing his ass. Hunter pulled away and took a step backwards. Dustin grinned.

"So does this mean we're going home?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah and when we get there I'm gonna teach you lesson about trying to seduce me in a store." Hunter smiled wickedly.

"Ooh no, what are you gonna do? Spank me?" Dustin mocked. Hunter couldn't help but smile.

"That's not the only thing I'm gonna do." Hunter replied, lust clear in his eyes. Both boys left the store as quick as the could earning weird looks from people that walked by. Hunter suggested to streak which Dustin said no to using as excuse 'no streaking for personal gain.' They quickly climbed in Hunter's car. Dustin' hand resting on Hunter's knee, slowly sliding up...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_So what did ya think.?? Alright that's out of my system now on with my other stories :D_


End file.
